Conventional holders used for Christmas decorative light bulbs typically used a pair of terminal plates connected with the exposed conductive ends of an electrical wire. The terminal plates further get in touch with the leads of a light emitted diode or an incandescent lamp to form an electrical connection. Typically the terminal plate is joined with conductor wires by clamping. However, clamping forces are limited and so dropping of electrical wires or a poor electrical contact was often found.
In view of the above problems, the present invention is to provide an improved holder structure in which there is no needs for terminals and so the drawbacks of a conventional holder are removed. It has practical value in industry. Now the features and structure of the invention will be detailed with reference to the accompanying drawings.